Rébellion
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Et si Dieu avait abandonné ses enfants? Et si certains refusaient cette possibilité? Et si l'un des rebelles se posait la question fatale: pourquoi a-t-il été épargné?


**Hi there! Encore un nouvel os. Cette fois, les personnages sont sous spoiler pour ne pas vous gâcher THE surprise! Cet os n'est pas commun, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture.**

* * *

Il jeta un regard attentif sur sa tenue. Elle était correctement ajustée. Parfait. Ses cheveux avaient l'air soigneux. Bien. Il lissa sa cravate et s'observa encore une fois dans le miroir d'eau lui faisant face. Il ne fallait pas être négligé quand on allait la voir. Son rang et sa beauté exigeaient le respect total. D'un pas assuré, il s'en alla vers les bureaux des anges les plus gradés. Il n'y avait plus Zachariah pour faire peur aux autres anges. Il n'y avait plus les Archanges pour les gouverner. Il n'y avait plus Dieu pour les guider. Mais il y avait plusieurs factions avec un capitaine céleste. Il y avait aussi elle. La plus haute des anges. Elle.

L'ange se posta devant la porte. Il espérait ne pas la déranger. Elle était très occupée. Toujours occupée. Elle n'avait plus le temps pour aider sa famille. Plus de temps pour l'aider lui. Il frappa délicatement à la porte. Les anges, en temps normal, entraient sans frapper, mais lui, il n'était pas comme les autres. Une part de lui était comme Castiel, un ange des plus rebelles.

-Entre, Ion, retentit la voix d'une femme, elle.

Il obéit, se glissant silencieusement dans la salle éclairée d'une douce lumière apaisante et sereine. Il la vit. Encore accoudée à cette belle fenêtre, mais _**ELLE**_ était encore plus belle. Vêtue de son habituel costume gris impeccable. Ses cheveux toujours relevés en un chignon bas et strict. Sa frange se baladant sur le côté droit de son front. Ses lèvres roses et brillantes se tendant en un doux petit sourire. Ses yeux d'un bleu pur le regardant avec une tendresse certaine. Elle était parfaite, n'est-ce pas ? Froide et cruelle aux yeux des humains, mais apaisante et maternelle pour les anges. C'était une délicieuse ironie que celle-ci.

-Je t'attendais, Ion. Castiel est toujours introuvable. Je suis inquiète.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Naomi. Nous le cherchons activement. Il ne nous échappera plus très longtemps. Notre frère fera une erreur.

-Je ne suis plus certaine de vouloir l'appeler frère. Ses actions méritent la punition qu'il a, tu le sais, lut-elle en lui.

-Oui, se contenta-t-il de répondre, préférant admirer la Reine du Paradis plutôt que de se trahir par des paroles nulles de vérité.

-Ion...

-Quel ange était avec toi juste avant ?

-Oh, un ange inférieur. J'ai juste dû lui rappeler que faire un pacte avec un démon n'était pas permis.

-Lui as-tu enlevé sa mémoire ?

-Non, mon frère. Il n'avait pas commis d'actes le méritant, affirma Naomi, se dirigeant vers son frère et lui donnant un autre sourire.

Ion la regarde simplement. Elle était la juge du Paradis. La Reine depuis que Castiel avait tout détruit. Il avait saccagé la magnificence du Paradis, la Maison même du Seigneur et de ses enfants. Si Naomi n'avait pas été envoyée par un Archange sous couverture, leur cher havre de paix ne serait plus calme. Le chaos aurait repris toute la joie que contenait le Paradis. Ce qui n'empêchait pas l'ange masculin de se demander si les méthodes qu'utilisait sa sœur pour remettre de l'ordre n'étaient pas trop drastiques. Enlever la mémoire d'un ange quand il avait fait beaucoup d'erreurs n'était pas la meilleure idée.

-Mais c'est celle que les Archanges m'ont ordonné d'appliquer, tu le sais aussi, Ion, s'écria Naomi, lisant une fois de plus dans les pensées de son frère.

Le frère en question baissa la tête. Il avait pensé trop fort. Allait-il être puni lui aussi pour avoir pensé le contraire de ce que les anges pensaient tous ? Allait-il devenir comme les autres et ne plus se souvenir parce qu'il avait blasphémé ? Allait-il regretter de laisser sa sœur lire en permanence dans ses pensées ?

-Non, tu ne regretteras rien. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te punisse ? demanda-t-elle, l'invitant à s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils blancs disposés côte à côte.

-Je ne pense pas comme il faut ? osa-t-il répondre presque timidement.

Naomi était intimidante dans son genre. Malgré qu'il la connaisse depuis leur naissance, malgré qu'elle lui fasse assez confiance pour garder sa mémoire intacte, elle pouvait toujours se retourner contre lui à cause de ses opinions différentes.

-Les Archanges m'en voudraient de dire cela s'ils n'étaient pas partis, mais...je pense qu'il doit persister quelques anges qui pensent différemment. Notre Maison ne tombera pas dans...comment disent les humains, déjà ? Ah, oui, notre Maison ne tombera pas dans la dictature. Il n'y aura pas qu'un seul mode de pensée, expliqua-t-elle avec ce même sourire.

-Alors pourquoi chercher à éradiquer notre mémoire ?

-Je ne cherche pas à l'éradiquer. Lorsqu'un ange va trop loin comme l'a fait Castiel, crois-tu que j'ai le droit de le laisser continuer dans son mauvais chemin ? Ma mission est de reconstruire le Paradis, Ion. C'est notre mission à nous. Nous sommes les protecteurs du Paradis. Si un ange tente d'avoir sa liberté entière, je serais contrainte de le guérir par des moyens peu...orthodoxes, mais nécessaires.

-C'est ce qui s'est passé avec Anna, notre petite sœur tuée par Michael ?

-Oh, Ion...je sais que tu tenais à elle. J'éprouvais beaucoup d'affection pour elle aussi avant qu'elle ne tombe. Michael tenait vraiment à ce qu'elle revienne. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'ai dû lui demander d'aller dans le passé pour tuer Sam Winchester.

Ion se leva brusquement. Oui, il tenait à Anna, ce cher petit ange qui aimait l'humanité. Il se souvenait de sa chute. Pas joli à voir. Il se souvenait de la colère de Michael en apprenant qu'un ange avait osé les quitter. Ca avait rappelé à l'Archange Suprême la chute d'un autre frère, et d'une autre sœur. Lucifer et Abaddon. Ion avait pensé la même chose. A cette époque, il était encore jeune. Naomi aussi d'ailleurs. En réalité, ils étaient presque tous très jeunes. Lui et elle, jumeaux, n'avaient pas immédiatement compris ce qui se passait. Michael ne les avait même pas laissé tout voir, prétextant qu'ils étaient trop jeunes et influençables pour voir cela.

Ce qui dérangeait l'ange, à présent, c'était qu'en voulant sauver le Paradis, Castiel l'avait détruit. Et si en voulant reconstruire le Paradis, Naomi empruntait le même chemin que Castiel ? Cette perspective était horrible, car plus personne après elle ne pourrait sauver leur chère Maison. Personne sauf leur Père, ce Père qui les avait abandonnés à leur triste sort sans leur donner d'instructions.

-Ne blasphème pas, Ion. Dieu ne nous a pas abandonné. Il va nous revenir.

-Mais quand ?! Tu dis toujours cela depuis si longtemps. Tu as pris l'exemple des Archanges, mais nous savons tous que notre Père ne veut plus de nous. Ce sont les humains ses préférés maintenant.

-Non ! Nous sommes ses véritables enfants ! Il nous aime, il nous a toujours aimés. Je suis sûre qu'il pense souvent à nous et que dès qu'un des nôtres meurt, il vient le voir. Notre Père est notre guide, il ne nous abandonnera jamais.

Un autre problème avec Naomi, cet ange qui pouvait emprunter à tout moment le chemin qui la mènerait à la destruction de son peuple, c'était qu'elle refusait d'accepter l'évidence. Elle tenait trop à Dieu. Elle suivait la même pensée que son Archange. Michael. C'était lui qui s'était le plus occupé d'elle. Raphaël, trop occupé à ruminer contre l'humanité, n'avait plus voulu prendre de protégé sous ses grandes ailes. Gabriel ? Trop humain. Il avait bien essayé de prendre Naomi sous ses ailes blagueuses, mais ça avait fini en bagarre avec les autres. Il avait donc gardé un œil sur Castiel, en secret. Lucifer ? En Enfer ! Et Michael avait été le seul à la protéger. Au fond, le problème ce n'était pas Naomi. Le problème, c'était les Archanges. Michael, plus particulièrement. Le fils parfait que Dieu aimait. Le fils qui voulait que tous ses frères pensent la même chose. Et une fois que l'ange qui pouvait manipuler l'esprit de tous les autres était enrôlé dans cette pensée que 'Dieu ne les avait pas abandonné', elle pouvait à son tour imposer aux autres cette phrase. Pour elle, pour la plupart des autres, Dieu était là, il veillait sur eux sans vouloir se manifester.

-Ion...Michael n'y est pour rien. Laisse-le reposer où il est. Il m'a confié une mission, je la remplirais pour que lorsque lui et notre Père reviendront, le Paradis leur soit accueillant et comme avant, un monde sans peine ni deuil.

-Comme tu veux, Naomi. Mais...pourquoi m'as-tu épargné ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé penser différemment ? Tu dis que tu acceptes que quelques anges ne pensent pas comme les Archanges, mais ils sont nombreux. Ils sont trop nombreux. J'en fais parti. Pourquoi ne m'effaces-tu pas ma maladie ?

-Oh, Ion...tu ne comprendrais pas ce qui me pousse à agir..., lui confia Naomi en plantant son regard parfait dans celui, incertain et interrogateur, de son bras-droit.

-Je veux comprendre. Pourquoi serais-je le seul à mériter ta clémence ?! Pourquoi les autres doivent-ils souffrir pour être soi-disant guéris ?! Pourquoi, Naomi ?

-Te rebelles-tu toi aussi, Ion ?!

Ce dernier baissa rapidement la tête, se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait haussé le ton aussi. Et avec elle, on devait rester calme. On ne devait pas la contrarier très fort, sinon elle pourrait déverser sa rage sur vous.

-Non mon frère. Je n'ai pas de rage. J'ai peur que tu te retournes contre moi. Contre le Paradis. Je ne veux plus de destruction. Dès que Dieu ou un de nos Archanges reviendra nous guider, je retournerais à ma place. J'attendrais les nouveaux ordres. Tu devras faire de même. Mais en attendant ce moment que j'espère rapidement, je continuerais de reconstruire le Paradis à la manière que l'on m'a appris.

L'ange masculin hocha simplement la tête, mais son esprit était rempli et parsemé des mêmes questions. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas les autres ? Ils ne méritaient pas cela. Ils devaient se prendre en main s'ils ne voulaient pas finir détruits par la dictature d'un Dieu désormais inexistant ou celle d'un Archange capricieux. Pas Lucifer. Même Lucifer était mieux que Michael. Gabriel aurait pu tout arranger, mais l'idiot était mort de la main d'un de ses frères. Encore un fratricide. Castiel. Lucifer. Au fond ils étaient pareils. Mais ça devait s'arrêter. Qu'elle lui enlève les souvenirs qu'elle jugeait trop rebelles, et qu'elle en finisse avec lui s'il le fallait !

-Je ne peux pas, Ion.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que je sais que tu m'es fidèle malgré tes pensées.

-Je devrais être condamné à mort.

-Tu ne le seras pas. Je te protège.

-Pourquoi ? redemanda-t-il encore.

-Parce que je t'aime, mon frère, murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser chaste sur le coin de sa bouche.

* * *

**Alors, comment l'avez-vous trouvé?! Pas de votes cette fois, juste une question que j'aimerais vous poser. **

**Est-ce que vous avez apprécié Ion? (que ce soit dans l'unique épisode où on l'a vu ou dans ma fic?)**

**Et puis est-ce que le fait de parler des Archanges vous a dérangé? J'attends vos avis^^**


End file.
